Estrella de Nochebuena
by LittleGrayPony
Summary: Carlos se va de Minnesota y cuando quiere despedirse de Kendall porque teme no volver a verlo y confesarle sus sentimientos por él, lo único que hace Kendall es gritarle. Kendall se entera de que Carlos se va y se arrepiente de lo que hizo. Carlos le pide a la estrella de Nochebuena ver por última vez a Kendall y esta vez tener el coraje de confesar todo ¿Se cumplira su deseo?


**_¡Hola!_**

**_Al fin termine el mi Fic-Navideño, iba a subirles dos... pero kjlsfjlise ustedes entienden ¿No? El tiempo, las ideas, la fiesta de los iconicos. Muchas cosas por hacer. Entonces, solo les subire este. Espero que les guste._**

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi Fic Kames con Smut XD, este iba a ser Smut pero a los que no les gusta agradezcanle al jodido frío que hace que evita que mi mente piense cosas caliente y a los que les gusta pues reclamenle al frío porque es su culpa._**

**_Sin más, los dejo con mi Fic-Navideño que espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Si no subo otro Fic, que creo que es lo más probable, quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad y un propero Año Nuevo._**

* * *

**Estrella de Nochebuena**

* * *

Noche fría. Nieve cayendo. Luces por todos lados, de diferentes colores y tamaños. Árboles de navidad puestos en cada casa, celebrando el espíritu de la temporada. Así era la Nochebuena en Minnesota. Todos estaban reunidos en casa de los Knight, una deliciosa cena esperaba por ser devorada. Todos menos un rubio que estaba afuera, solo, viendo como caían los copos de nieve. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se percato de que un chico moreno con un casco se le acerco por detrás.

― ¡Kenny! ―gritó el moreno al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el rubio, haciéndoles caer a ambos, unos sobre otro.

― ¡Carlos, me golpeaste! ―gritó un enojado rubio que se levanto de golpe, haciendo que el moreno se golpeara contra el asfalto frío― ¿¡Qué acaso no te han dicho que no debes lanzarte sobre las personas!? ―seguía con la misma euforia y enojo.

El moreno solo pudo agachar la cabeza, su Kenny nunca le había gritado de esa forma, siempre lo trataba bien… a pesar de todo. Ahora su Kenny,… Sí, su Kenny; porque era su Kenny desde que se había dado cuenta, a sus dieciséis años, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Al que consideraba un héroe, su héroe. Le estaba gritando con tal rabia que hizo que su pequeño corazóncito se encogiera de dolor y tristeza.

― L-lo s-siento― dijo el moreno al punto del llanto.

Se levantó de la acera, sacudió la nieve de su abrigo color azul con rajas rojas y dio media vuelta de regreso a casa. Pero antes de irse dijo:

―Solo q-quería despedirme de… de ti―susurró, girando la cabeza para ver al rubio que le daba la espalda de brazos cruzados―. Te quiero Kenny―trato con esas palabras de que el ojiverde le devolviera la mirada, pero fue inútil. Él no volteo, ni trato―Voy a extrañarte.

Dicho eso, el moreno se dirigió a paso firme hacia la casa de los Knight. A despedirse de sus demás amigos. Porque probablemente no los vería nunca más y eso le dolía. Entro a la casa. El aroma a pavo horneado inundaba sus fosas nasales, haciéndole olvidar por un segundo… la terrible escena que acaba de ocurrir afuera. El moreno con casco se acerco a donde estaban su mamá, papá y demás personas.

―Es una lástima que no puedan quedarse a cenar―dijo Jennifer Knight.

―Nos encantaría, ya sabes que nunca faltamos a una cena de navidad, pero debemos terminar de empacar―se disculpo Sylvia―. Saldremos mañana temprano.

―Sí, entendemos y es una gran oportunidad―dijo esta vez Broke Diamond―. La oferta de trabajo que te hizo True Food Kitchen como nueva chef de su restaurante en Phoenix, no es algo de todos los días. Te lo mereces.

―Sabemos que es una gran oportunidad y no queremos que Sylvia la pierda, por eso todos nos vamos a mudar a Phoenix―dijo el Oficial García, dando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su esposa.

― ¿Listo para irte? ―preguntó Sylvia con dulzura a su único hijo.

―Sí, mami―se dirigió a donde estaban sus otros dos amigos. Un moreno más alto que él y un chico pálido―. Los voy a extrañar chicos―dijo abrazando a sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

―Nosotros también, Litos―respondieron ambos al unísono. Lo que hizo al trío reír.

―Cuídate―dijo el más alto de los tres―, y no te metas en problemas o tendré que ir a rescatarte―puso sus brazos en jarras e hizo pose de héroe de historieta, su nivel de arrogancia y autosuficiencia era extremadamente alto, el pálido puso los ojos en blanco y dio un puñetazo al brazo de este― ¡Auch!

―Te lo merecías por arrogante―sentenció el pálido.

―Es hora de irnos, Carlitos―llamó su padre, quien estaba justo al lado de la puerta principal.

El del casco fue hasta donde se encontraba su padre y su madre, giro por última vez hacia donde estaban sus amigos y agito la mano en forma de decir: ¡Adiós! Y ellos le devolvieron el gesto. La familia García subió a su auto y tomo rumbo a su hogar, que pronto sería habitado por otra familia.

Carlitos entro a casa corriendo y se encerró en su habitación, la última noche que le quedaba en ella. Su madre ya había empacado sus cosas por lo que él no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, solo el lamentarse de que no volvería a ver a sus amigos que las últimas palabras de la persona que a él le gustaba había sido de odio y enojo.

Sylvia siguió a su hijo a su habitación. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie le contestaba, solo se escuchaban pequeños sollozos que eran silenciados por una gran almohada de algodón blanco. El corazón de ella se encogió de dolor al escuchar como lloraba su pequeño y único hijo, pero era lo mejor para todos, se dijo a sí misma. El irse de Minnesota, el cambiar de casa, el nuevo trabajo. Era un cambio y los cambios son buenos. Pero existen veces en que lo bueno no es lo mejor para nosotros. A veces lo mejor es quedarte en el lugar donde naciste, donde creciste y donde… te enamoraste.

Esa noche, Sylvia, dejó que su hijo llorara todo lo que tenía que llorar. Era triste despedirte de tus amigos por eso ella simplemente dejo que él estuviera solo en su habitación sin ninguna distracción, así se prepararía mentalmente para dejar Minnesota a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

El rubio volvió a sentarse en el frío asfalto luego de que Carlos lo dejara solo ahí afuera. Él quería estar solo, sí. Pero no podía evitar sentirse… vacía y algo triste por las palabras de su amigo. Quizá no debió tratarlo así, es decir, él no tenía la culpa de nada. De que él sintiera que algo le faltaba, de que se sintiera con unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo y gritar, de que estuviera triste por la pérdida que había sufrido hacía ya varios años. El ojiverde estaba triste por su padre, que no estaba con él en esos momentos, pero el moreno no tenía la culpa.

Las últimas palabras que le dijo seguían atoradas en su cabeza, dando vueltas, tratando de volverle loco. "Voy a extrañarte" ¿A qué se refería con eso? No es como si fuera a desaparecer ¿O sí? No él aun no iba a irse, seguiría viviendo en la misma casa de la esquina donde ha vivido toda su vida, seguiría yendo a la misma escuela donde se conocieron hace diez años atrás.

* * *

**Diez años atrás.**

Cuatro niños iban camino a la escuela, cada uno con sus respectivas madres. Uno de ellos era moreno, cabello castaño y un poco alto para su edad. El segundo era pálido, cabello castaño oscuro e iba vestido muy formalmente… ya saben, camisa almidonada, pantalón con pliegues y un chaleco de lana negro. El tercero era bajito, moreno y llevaba una gorra de lana negra con una bola encima. Y el último de ellos era rubio, de ojos verdes y parecía que no tenía miedo de ir al Pre-escolar.

Los cuatro niños se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta de la escuela.

―Bueno, mamá―dijo el rubio de seis años― creo que es hora de que te vayas. Iré a mi primer día de escuela―comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

―Kendall Donald Knight―llamó su madre y el pequeño giro sobre sus talones―, ven y dale un beso a tu madre.

Él obedeció a tu madre y regreso corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Le dio un abrazo con sus cortos bracitos y le planto un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

―Te amo mami―dijo el niño feliz.

―Yo también, Kendall―respondió ella―. Que tengas suerte―susurró en su oído y lo dejo ir a su primer día en el pre-escolar.

―Mami tengo miedo―dijo el niño pálido agarrándose del brazo de su madre―, ¿Qué tal si no le caigo bien a nadie y si la maestra no me quiere y sí…?―la madre del pequeño lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo al oído:

―Tranquilo, Logie. Todo va a salir bien, es tu primer día… diviértete.

El niño soltó un profundo suspiro y le dio un beso a su madre. Luego camino con pacitos pequeños a la puerta de la escuela, girando su cabeza cada dos pasos para ver si su madre aun seguía parada en donde él la había dejado.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ―preguntó una madre a su hijo.

―Sí mama―respondió un niño castaño sonriendo―, tengo que ser genial. Como tú.

La madre del pequeño abanicó sus ojos con una de sus manos y dejó ver una sonrisa de orgullo.

―Ese es mi pequeño James―dijo orgullosa―, suerte mi niño.

―Mamá, los Diamond no necesitamos suerte… solo necesitamos ser Diamond―le recordó.

―Tienes razón, ahora ve.

El niño dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, la abrazo fuertemente y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela. El último de ellos, el pequeño con el gorro de nieve negro estaba al lado de su madre. No parecía ni con miedo ni decidido a entrar.

―Vamos Carlitos, entra… ya van a cerrar la puerta―dijo su madre― ¿Tienes miedo?

―No―respondió el sonriendo, dejando ver el pequeño huequito donde le faltaba uno de sus dientes―. No tengo miedo. Pero…―suspiro―no te quiero dejar sola mami, tengo que cuidar de ti mientras papá se va a trabajar y si yo me quedo aquí tu vas a estar sola y no quiero que estés sola.

―Mi amor―sollozo su madre soltando un par de lágrimas―, yo no voy a estar sola. Iré a trabajar y ahí hay muchas personas―él asintió, feliz de que su madre no estaría sola toda la mañana―. Vendré a recogerte a las 12.

El niño beso a su madre y salió corriendo a la entrada. Solo se pudo escuchar el gritó de las cuatro madres al mismo tiempo de "Cuídate" y "Te amo". Luego de que las puertas se cerraran, los cuatro niños estaban parados en la entrada de su salón. Se vieron las caras y el rubio dijo:

―Hola, me llamo Kendall

―Yo me llamo James―dijo sonriente el castaño.

―Yo soy Carlos―dijo el niño al que le faltaba un diente, con una sonrisa mostrando la falta de este.

―Soy Logan―dijo por último el niño pálido con algo de timidez.

Y desde ese primer día en Pre-escolar fueron los mejores amigos hasta ese entonces. Vivieron mucho juntos, travesuras, castigos, enfermedades y sobre todo las navidades. Siempre pasaban las navidades juntos, sin importar que siempre se las ingeniaban para que en la navidad a las 12 en punto de la noche junto cuando cambiada de Nochebuena a Navidad, pedían un deseo. Que según Carlitos, se cumpliría.

Esa era su tradición pedir un deseo a la estrella de Nochebuena.

* * *

El rubio entro a la casa y subió a su habitación. Odiaba los interrogatorios de sus amigos, eran sus mejores amigos pero los odiaba. A veces uno no tiene paciencia para ponerse a responder preguntas que no quiere responder o para ingeniar una buena mentira. Se puso su pijama y luego recordó lo que había pasado con Carlitos afuera. Se le estaba olvidando preguntarle a su mamá a que se refería Carlitos con lo de que lo iba a extrañar. Así que bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde estaba su madre, la madre de Logan y la madre de James.

― ¿Mamá, dónde está Carlitos? ―pregunto el rubio al ver a su amigo pálido y al castaño pero no al moreno al que le había gritado minutos antes.

―Se fue a su casa―respondió su madre.

― ¿Cómo? ―dijo incrédulo. Carlitos nunca se iría sin antes recibir sus regalos y pedir su deseo. Era algo anti-Carlitos.

Sus dos amigos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta donde estaban el rubio y sus madres.

― ¿Qué acaso no se despidió de ti? ―preguntó James al rubio.

―Sí, digo, no―balbució confundido―. Dijo que me extrañaría, pero no entiendo ¿Qué no se supone que debemos pedir nuestro deseo? Faltan cinco minutos para que sean las doce.

―Kendall―comenzó el pálido―, Carlos se va a mudar. Se va mañana por eso no pudo quedarse. Se va a Phoenix y no va a regresar.

― ¿Qué? ―gritó el rubio―, ¡No es posible! Tengo que disculparme con él antes de que se vaya―se dirigió a la entrada y tomo su abrigo de color verde.

― ¡Espera! ―gritó Logan― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó con intriga.

― ¡A casa de Carlos! ¡Tengo que hablar con él antes de que se vaya! ―gritó casi desesperado, abriendo la puerta.

― ¡Kendall! ―lo llamó el moreno antes de que se montara en su bicicleta, el rubio giro la cabeza hacia la puerta y vio a sus dos amigos parados en la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida en sus caras― Sube por la ventana―le dijo para luego voltear a donde Logan y compartir una mirada de complicidad―, seguro sus padres están dormidos.

Kendall les envió a ambos una mirada asesina antes de subirse a su bicicleta y conducir hacia la casa de los García. Tenía que decirle a Carlos lo que sentía antes de que se fuera, porque quizá nunca lo volvería a ver y si no lo volvía a ver no podría vivir consigo mismo sabiendo que las últimas palabras que le había dicho no habían sido "Te amo".

Llego a la casa de los García y subió por el árbol que daba a la ventana de la habitación de Carlos. Se metió dentro de la habitación que tenía la luz encendida, eso le decía que Carlos aun no estaba dormido. Paseo la mirada por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar al moreno que le había hecho llegar hasta ahí una Nochebuena solo porque se quería despedir de él. Tuvo éxito y encontró al amor de su vida, de su corta vida, sentado en la orilla de su cama.

Trato de acercarse sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido para no espantarlo, bueno espantarlo no estaba en sus planes pero sería graciosos ver a Carlitos sobre saltado. ¡No Kendall!, se dijo a sí mismo, estamos aquí para disculparnos con él no para espantarlo. Dio un paso y piso algo que parecía un pato de hule, el moreno volteo sobresaltado y se sorprendió al ver a Kendall en su habitación.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto sorprendido, poniéndose de pie.

―Antes de que digas nada tengo que decir algo muy importante―cerró los ojos y suspiro tratando de agarrar coraje―. Te amo, te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer. Carlitos lamento mucho lo que te dije hace una hora pero, no estaba pensando claramente. Últimamente he estado triste y enojado por ninguna razón y me desquite contigo cuando no tenías nada que ver en esto. Eres la persona más alegre que conozco en este mundo y me dolería verte triste. Vine porque no podía dejar que te fueras sin que supieras que me gustas y que si pudiera regresaría el tiempo solo para evitar hacerte sentir mal y para decírtelo antes, ahora no me importa si no sientes lo mismo o si llegas a odiarme por amarte pero…

El discurso de Kendall fue parado por un par de labios inexpertos que se movían sobre los de él. ¡Carlos lo estaba besando! Eso quiere decir que siente lo mismo, se dijo a él. Correspondió el beso sintiendo y memorizando cada parte de la delicada boca de su amado. Feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Feliz, porque al fin se había atrevido a decirle a Carlitos lo que sentía por él y; triste, porque Carlitos se iría de lo dejaría a él solo en Minnesota. Ambos se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo necesitad.

―Te amo―susurró Carlitos sobre sus labios―. Trate de decirlo antes pero tenía miedo de que fueras a rechazarme y lo único que puedo decir ahorae es que los deseos a la estrella de Jerusalén si se cumplen―Kendall lo observó con una sonrisa y con una mirada algo confundida―. Le pedí a la estrella de Nochebuena verte por última vez y que esta vez no me gritaras. Quería una última oportunidad antes de irme y se cumplió―respondió ante la mirada de Kendall.

―Entonces gracias la estrella―dijo el rubio divertido para luego volver a besar los labios de su amor.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Creen que la navidad en una actividad capitalista? ¿Les vale madre lo que yo piense? Lo que sea ponganlo en un Review.**

**No se que diran ustedes, pero a mi en lo personal me gusto... menos el final, aun no me convence del todo. Pero para eso estan ustedes para criticar y/o cumplimentar mi trabajo. Espero que sea lo segundo XD**

**Como dije, no se si subire otro entonces...**

**¡Feliz Navida, propero año y felicidad!**

**LittleGrayPony**


End file.
